Switches used in high-speed packet networks, such as Ethernet and InfiniBand networks, typically contain buffer memories. Packets received by the switch through one of its interfaces are stored temporarily in a buffer memory while awaiting transfer to the appropriate egress interface or possibly, in the case of multicast packets, to multiple egress interfaces. Although buffer memory may be allocated statically to each interface, many modern packet switches use a shared memory, in which buffer space is allocated dynamically to different interfaces and queues depending on traffic load and memory availability.